


a single black rose

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Phil decides to surprise Dan with a date.





	a single black rose

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) dates flash fest!

“Daniel James Howell, would you like to be my Valentine?” Phil asks, his voice slightly uneven as he speaks.

Dan snorts, “Phil, we’ve been together for like nine years.” A grin grows quickly in his expression as he speaks. Dan shakes his head slowly, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. Phil is so dumb. Not in a mean way, but in a very endearing way that reminds Dan exactly of why he fell in love with him in the first place.

“Of course,” Dan finally says, “I’ll be your Valentine this year, just as every year before.”

“Yay!” Phil exclaims and lunges forward to press his lips hard against Dan’s.

Dan catches Phil’s bottom lip between his own, sucking gently as his hands tangle in Phil’s hair. When Phil tries to pull back, Dan holds him still, not ready to let go just yet. He presses their lips together again and again, loving how soft yet sturdy Phil feels under his skin. Dan pulls away at last, but not without giving Phil a few more pecks on the mouth.

Phil doesn’t pull away just yet though, his arms still hang around Dan’s neck loosely when he says, “I got you something.” He drops his arms and turns around, walking to the kitchen counter.

Dan’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh?” He says. “But I- I haven’t gotten you anything. I didn’t know we were doing gifts for Valentine’s this–,” he doesn’t get further in his rant before Phil interrupts him.

“It’s okay. I didn’t really plan this until the other day,” Phil walks up to him with his hands behind his back and pecks Dan’s lips before revealing what he’s hidden. “Here you go,” he says, handing Dan one single, completely black rose.

Dan gasps, “Wow! That’s– so pretty. Thank you!” Dan pulls him in for a hug. He feels quite silly, but he loves how well thought through this seems to be already. Roses are Dan’s favourite flowers and black is his colour, so this is perfect.

“So,” Phil says once they part again, still in each other’s space with eyes locked, “we need to go.”

“Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise.”

“Philip,” Dan warns him, “I don’t like surprises, you know that.”

“I know,” Phil sighs, “but please trust me on this one.”

Dan rolls his eyes and exhales in a slow sigh, very reluctant when he says, “Fine.”

Phil smiles in a cheeky way that makes Dan feel kind of uneasy. When Phil walks away and comes back with his hands hidden again, Dan suspects the worst. He trusts Phil with his life, but when he does stuff like this it makes him question that choice.

“I need you to put this on,” Phil says as he shows a piece of cloth.

Dan raises his eyebrows and smirks, “Blindfold? Kinky.”

Phil snorts, “It’s not like that.” He bites his bottom lip, dragging his teeth slowly along it. “Just so you can’t see where we’re going.”

Dan takes the blindfold hesitantly from him, eyes narrowed. “Okay,” he says and grips the fabric tighter.

“And, um,” Phil says, biting his lip. “I’m driving us there.”

Dan gapes at him. “Oh, fuck no!”

“You trust me, right?”

“Not really, no.”

“But you have to. And it will be worth it.”

Dan sighs again, giving in more easily than he usually would, “Fine.”

Valentine’s day apparently makes him softer for Phil than any other occasion, this time even more because Phil seems so excited about it.

 

-

 

Dan tries to somehow calculate where they’re going, but there’s so many twists and turns once they get on the road that it soon becomes impossible. He asks Phil again and again for hints, but Phil is so afraid to spoil it that he can’t say anything. It’s obvious he’s very much looking forward to it, though, so Dan trusts that they’re going somewhere really fun.

They talk most of the way there, the radio a nice background noise to their light conversation. Dan lost track of time the moment he blindfolded himself, but he knows it must’ve been hours since they left home by now. He hates not being able to look, but at least the uneasiness he felt earlier has completely vanished now.

“We’re almost there,” Phil says after a moment of silence, “maybe half an hour or so.”

“Can you _please_ give me a hint?” Dan begs and even if Phil can’t see it, he rolls his eyes as hard as he can.

Phil seems to consider him for a moment, before he says, “I hope you’re not afraid of heights.” There’s a smirk in his voice and Dan’s sure he winked as well.

It feels like the longest half hour of his existence, but once the car stops and Phil turns the engine off, Dan is finally allowed to take his blindfold off. The first thing he notices is how the lighting has changed. It was around noon when they left their apartment, now it’s afternoon and the sun is almost ready to set. Dan looks out the window. He recognizes the buildings here so well, after spending a lot of time in this city.

“Manchester,” he breathes and as a smile grows on his lips. They usually go here at least once a year, but he didn’t expect to go here today.

“Yeah,” Phil’s voice is cheerful, but there’s a nervous edge to it. “Look up.”

Dan does as he’s told, and stares up at the familiar Hilton hotel sign. “You didn’t–,” he cuts himself off.

“I did,” Phil nods at him when their eyes meet.

“So we’re... staying over? You packed a bag for me?” Dan asks.

“Of course. Not much, but enough for a day.”

“Thank you.”

Phil smiles and leans over to him. “No worries,” he smiles and closes the space between them. “Let’s get moving,” he mumbles against Dan’s lips.

 

-

 

Phil booked them a fairly big room, with a queen size bed and a beautiful view over the city. “I got us a dinner reservation too.”

“Phil,” Dan says, but he doesn’t argue any further.

“I wanted to make this special. We don’t really get away that much lately, so I figured a spontaneous trip to a place we both love would be a good getaway.”

“It is! I’m just– perhaps a bit shocked, I think. Didn’t expect any of this.”

Phil steps up to him and gives him a short kiss, then murmurs against his lips, “Get changed.”

Dan opens the suitcase Phil had brought along, spreading it on the bed. Dan finds one of his fancier shirts in there, it’s just a white one but it’s enough to make him feel dressed up. He quickly changes into it and turns to Phil. Phil is already stepping into his space, reaching his hands up to fold down the collar of his shirt.

“How do I look?” Dan asks.

Phil considers him for a moment and pecks his cheek. “Beautiful, as always.”

Dan snorts and can feel his cheeks flush. “Shut up,” he mumbles and looks away, shy.

“I’m just gonna change and then we’ll leave.”

 

-

 

The dinner reservation happened to be at the hotel’s restaurant, so it wasn’t far to walk. Just a short elevator ride took them there and they were seated close to a window. The sun had moved even lower now, almost behind the buildings. It casts a beautiful light over Phil’s face, his skin glowing and eyes sparkling as he smiles at Dan.

Dan orders some kind of vegetable stew, while Phil goes for chicken. Phil orders in some wine that must be really expensive, judging by the bottle the waiter comes back with. Dan’s not a connoisseur, but he knows a pricey wine when he sees one.

Phil pays for them and then takes them to their next destination. The next part of their date apparently isn’t that far away either, only a few more floors up and into the sky bar. Dan should’ve known when they walked into the hotel earlier, but he didn’t. Of course Phil chose this hotel because this is one has the sky bar they went to in 2009, the day they first met.

Dan grins and elbows Phil loosely in the side. “Should’ve known this, shouldn’t I?”

Phil chuckles as they walk up to the bar counter. “Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t guess any of this right.”

Dan looks at the menu and decides to go for a screwdriver, while Phil goes for a gin & tonic. They settle at a table for two by the window, watching as the sun sets over the Manchester skyline.

Phil sighs and smiles at him over the rim of his glass. “This is beautiful,” he says, looking from Dan to the sunset.

“Me or the sunset?” Dan blurts, feeling rather cheesy when he realises what he just said.

“Both,” Phil replies, “but mostly–,” he doesn’t finish, just stares back at Dan.

Dan blushes. “Shut up.”

Dan reaches across the table, catching Phil’s fingers to lace them together. They’re alone in this part of the bar, so he feels okay doing that. He leans over the table, looking into the blue of Phil’s eyes when he whispers, “I love you.”

Dan may hate surprises, even if he trusts Phil fully and knows he would never surprise Dan with anything bad enough to hurt him, but this must be the best surprise ever. Going back here, sending him down memory lane like this, makes him fall in love with Phil all over again.

Phil grins at him, teeth glistening in the last rays of sun for the day, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D <3 i'm on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/) if you wanna follow! if you wanna reblog the fic, you can so [here](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/182705959115/a-single-black-rose-phil-decides-to-surprise-dan) :')


End file.
